Even the Wingless Can Fly
by Ethically Unequal
Summary: Under society’s pressure, labels and stereotypes are allied with expectations and assumptions. These ideals are shattered when a wide range of individuals prove just how wrong society is. AU Boy-Love
1. Hispanic Maids

**Title: **Even the Wingless Can Fly

**Summary:** Under society's pressure, labels and stereotypes are allied with expectations and assumptions. These ideals are shattered when a wide range of individuals prove just how wrong society is. AU (Mainly Boy-Love)

**Warning:** Contains content not suitable for all mental ages. To be basic: lots of boy-love, some girl-love, heteros, swearing, and adult content. But it is rated T so there's nothing too extreme.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics to appease my fangirl wants and needs. ;3

**Pairings:** Hoo boy. There are 11 pairings (that may or may not change). There are hints of one-sided and past relationships. But the main pairing is Roxion. But I do give other pairings a chance to shine in the spotlight, so hopefully, you'll find one you like.

**Author's Note:** This fanfics is generally lighthearted with darker themes scattered about. There will be plenty of humor, romance, and a few bouts of angst. I apologize in advance at the shortness of each chapter. But I'll try to update frequently to make it up.

Also, the sport of "Football" I refer to is American Football. Okay? :D

I hope you enjoy!

--Liiine Breeeak--

"_... he then said, 'May those who defy Mother's will be damned to a life of pain and suffering until the end of eternity.'_

_The little boy replied, 'But eternity doesn't end, sir.'_

_The elder grinned. 'Exactly, my boy. Disobey the Gods and it's the end of your happiness.'_

_'If that's true, then no one can ever be happy.'_

_The father nodded. 'It's the way of life. Obstacles stand in your way but even if you conquer them, there is no reward in the end.'_

_The elder hummed in agreement._

_The boy stood up in defiance. 'I refuse to accept that as the One Truth. I refuse to believe that Mother is that cruel and unforgiving. Why create Life if She will grant It happiness?'_

_'Hold your tongue,' the elder cried out._

_'No!' The boy ran for the door. 'I reject a God who is willing to cast anyone to a life of misery and into the next. If that is to be true, then She is no God of mine!' He dashed out of the door and into the wild. _

_For miles, he kept going. At the foot of a mountain, he came to a village. Realization crept into sight that this village was here before. Nor was it of this world. It..._"

And finally, the unthinkable happened: the bell rang.

Mr. Strife cleared his throat to gather his students' attention. With groans of displeasure, the students sat back down in their seats. Impatience thickened considering that the day was Friday and this class was the last. No student was excluded with fidgeting of Friday.

"I would like you to read the rest of this chapter and the next chapter for this weekend. There **will** be a quiz on Monday. I hope you all have a nice weekend."

The students took that as a cue to disperse. While the other students rushed to the sunshine and rainbows that was the weekend, a particular student remained in his seat. Surprise was not evident on Mr. Strife's face since he had suspected as much.

"Is there a problem, Roxas?"

The said-blonde glared at the book before him. "I don't understand any of it. Because of that lack, I am growing to hate it."

"Have you tried reading it?" The older blonde smirked.

Roxas flushed. "I fell asleep during the first three pages. And every time I try, I have to read the same damn sentence five times before I understand it." He slammed his forehead against the wood-like substance. "It's like reading A Tale of Two Cities all over again!"

Mr. Strife nodded knowingly. "That certainly wasn't your best test last year. You barely passed it."

"What am I going to do, Cloud?! You know what Mom would do if I fail another test!"

Cloud involuntarily shivered. He knew of Ms. Leonhart's wrath from his childhood days spent at their household. He could not begin to recall all the unusual punishments she forced upon them. Timeout did not exist in her vocabulary.

When Roxas failed his last test, she made the poor boy iron his brothers' socks and underwear for two months. Just by doing that, he learned things about his brothers that one wished not to know.

Cloud pondered for a solution. Only one came up as helpful _and_ legal. (Just what **was** he thinking?)

"Have you considered having a tutor?" He offered.

Color drained from the younger blonde's face. He nearly shrieked. "Nuh-uh. No way! I'm still scarred when Dr. Merlin made Axel tutor me. He tried to get into my pants in case you've forgotten."

"Oh, I remember. It took three hours to calm Squall down. That kid was lucky enough to get away with a few bruises and a broken rib." Cloud massaged his temple; just by remembering that chaotic night gave him a headache.

Roxas was in his freshman year and he wasn't doing so well in Geometry. His teacher, Dr. Merlin, suggested having a student tutor him. Of course, it was an ill match. Being the manslut that he is, Axel tried to smex up poor Roxas. He would've succeeded if Sora had learned to knock before barging into people's rooms. Then it was big brother Leon to the rescue. Axel stood not a chance.

Cloud tried another approach. "Okay, unlike Merlin, I actually know the students. I wouldn't assign you someone if I thought it was unfit." Roxas continued to have the look of dissatisfaction. "How about we make a deal?"

Roxas perked up at the suggestion. "A deal?"

The other nodded. "I'll assign you one of my best students. Just study for the weekend and see how it goes. If you score high on the next quiz, the tutoring will continue on. If it doesn't work out, I'll either find you a new one or tutor you myself."

"How come you just can't tutor me now?"

"Despite what you students like to think, I don't live at the school, y'know."

--For some reason, Mr. Strife reminds me of a stripper--

--Then again, a lot of things remind me of strippers--

To say Leon was annoyed would be the biggest understatement in history. He **hated** it when he had to deal with unexcused absences. It was bad enough that he was the coach of the Junior-Junior Varsity football team: a team that has never won a single game. And now, his players are disappearing.

"I'm going to ask one more time," he began. "Does anyone know where Demyx is?"

He received various form of "No" as replies.

Leon massaged his temple. "Alright, fine. Give me 25 push-ups and 3 laps around the field."

He stalked over to the team bench and sat down next to the 10th English teacher.

"I'm glad Roxas made it on time. I was actually a little worried," Cloud mused.

Leon snorted. "If anyone knew the extent of my wrath, they would be my brothers."

"You know, you're a lot like your mother." He laughed at the horrified face that appeared on the brunet's face.

Leon attempted to redeem himself. "I am not! I never made anyone do all of the house chores while wearing Mom's 'Kiss the Cook' apron for a month."

"But you did make Tidus wear a cheerleading outfit during practice for three days," he countered.

The other huffed in defeat. "It's not like it was the first that kid has worn a skirt."

Their conversation wasn't the only one to take place.

MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY

Being the worst team at the school, the boys half-assed the push-ups and walked the three laps. Even if they were somewhat good, there were only fives players (including Demyx). So the best or the worst, it didn't matter. They simply lacked the number of players.

"Dudes, where's Dem?" Tidus asked.

Hayner shrugged. "I saw him earlier. He looked pretty pissed. And we all know that a pissed-Demyx is a no-touch-Demyx." He turned to Wakka. "Didn't you guys have the last class together?"

"We did, ya. Luxord kept 'em after class."

Roxas sighed. "That means that Demyx is failing French...again."

Hayner grunted in annoyance. "I don't know why he just won't switch to Spanish. It's more similar to English than French is."

"And more useful," Roxas continued.

"Yeah and," Tidus piped in. "Hispanic maids are a lot hotter than French maids." Receiving blank stares and no complaints, he continued. "I mean, French maids are so whiny and needy. That and Hispanic maids roll their 'R's'. How sexy is that!"

Hayner's eye twitched. "Is there a time when you don't think about sex?"

Tidus scratched his head as if he was putting thought into it. "There was this one time when I thought 'Wow, I'm hungry' ...wait. Nevermind. That thought eventually led to masturbation. Um, let me think..."

"Don't strain yourself, Ty. Your brain cells will consider suicide." Roxas smirked.

"I think it may be too late for that, ya?"

A voice called out from across the field. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Demyx was running across the field to his teammates as they finished their 'run'. He wasn't even in proper attire.

A twinkle came to Leon's eye as he focused on the late arrival. "Hand me a football, would you?"

Cloud reached into the sports bag and handed the brunet what he wanted. "What do you plan on doing?" He realized too late.

The brunet stood up and threw the football at the moving prey. The ball flew a couple yards before colliding with its target. The mullet-haired teen staggered and lost the battle of balance. His teammates helped him back on his feet but they had trouble suppressing their laughter.

Cloud smirked in reminiscence. "I see there is still a quarterback in you."

Feeling rather proud of himself, he replied, "Damn right. I was the best of the best. No one could bring me down." With a triumphant sigh, he attempted to sit back down...only to miss the bench.

Cloud's laughter attracted the attention of the players. Fearing the fury of their coach, they snickered into their hands (expect for Tidus, the boy feared no one.)

"There goes your manhood."

"At least I wasn't the benchwarmer."

"...shut up."

--Benchwarmers kick ass too! ...from the sidelines--

After a few more amusing moments in football (including the depantsing of Hayner in front of the passing cheerleaders,) Cloud ventured down the school hallways to complete his mission. As fate would have it, he was never the one with a good directional sense. In other words, he became lost.

One would think that the English teacher would know where the library was.

"Lost blondie?"

Cloud turned to face a Mr. Cid Highwind.

"No, I'm not lost. I'm just unable to find my way."

Cid rolled his eyes. "Oh excuse me, Mr. Dictionary." He casually placed his arm around Cloud's shoulders in friendly reassurance. "Now, may I ask why I found an English teacher in the electives hallway? Surely you didn't come by to learn how to sew or try a hand in shop."

Cloud sulked at the heavy sarcasm. And students wondered why he avoided the Shop teacher. "I can't find the library," he admitted.

The other blinked in half-amazement and half-amusement. "Huh; I thought all English teachers would know where the library was."

"Yes, yes I'm aware. Do you know where the library is?"

Cid cocked an eyebrow. "It's next door of the main office."

The blonde slapped his hand against his forehead. "Of course it is." He started a light jog towards the main hall with a "Thank you" thrown over his shoulder.

Cid snorted at his quirky behavior. "Soon they'll be hiring circus freaks. Oh wait, they already hired Xigbar." He stood in the hallway alone and laughed at his own joke. Nothing could be added to make the situation any sadder.

A little out of shape and out of breath, Cloud finally reached the library. Somewhere, the angels sang in praise.

He busted in and zigzagged his way around the bookshelves. He knew for certain that the person he was looking for would be here. The person once mentioned that they like to hang out at the library after school. Cloud felt not in his place to ask why but could have easily guessed. This person was quite popular as a punching bag.

Finally, he founded the person in the 'Miscellaneous' section. It was where the librarian placed the misfit books. The person leaned against a shelf while thumbing through a misfit book. Cloud could not see the entire title of the book but could figure it out.

Not many words ended with '-ex'.

"There you are." The person nearly jumped three feet away. They quickly stuffed the book in their bag and staggered up.

"Mr. Strife; I can safely assume that you were looking for me?" The gray-haired teen inquired.

"Yes, Zexion, I was." Cloud finally caught his breath and stood up straight. "You remember how you told me that you wanted to finish your volunteer hours?"

Zexion nodded. "Vaguely." His shoulder twitched. He was always uncomfortable when people caught him reading **those** types of books.

Cloud smiled triumphantly. "Well, I found some work for you."

The teen smirked almost knowingly. "If it's tutoring, I'm not interested."

"How did you-"

"Your timing is impeccable." Noticing the confused look, he explained, "The last set of tests had a 56 failure rate. The majority of that failure was the jocks. So, unless they bring up their grade in the next set of quizzes and test, they will not be able to play in the upcoming Homecoming sports events." He snorted in annoyance. "I have no interest in helping a dull jock to barely pass a course they do not put forth the effort into." Irritated by the fact that Mr. Strife was the seventh teacher to ask for tutoring, he picked up his bag and made the movement of leaving.

It was Cloud's turn to smirk knowingly. "Even if the 'dull jock' was Roxas?"

Zexion froze on spot. When he turned to face Cloud, his face held a tint of pink. "R-Roxas Leonhart?"

"The one and only." He felt rather proud of himself. It was a rare occasion to see the teen fluster. "I think you can change your interest for this special case."

"I hate you when you do that."

"I'll take that as a yes. Here's his cell number."

--CHAPTER ONE: Completed--

Chapter One is done with more to come! Reviews will be appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Fun Fact about the Author:  
My watch is exactly 14 minutes and 36 seconds off. Every time I look at my watch, I automatically subtract 14/15 minutes. Thus, I can't change the time on my watch or I would be confused. DX  
I have destroyed the purpose of the watch.

I leave you with this:

"Let this be a lesson to ya, Yug; never, under any circumstances, leave your beaver exposed." –Joey/Katsuya  
"You're right, Joey. My beaver was on full display. Next time, I'll take better care of my beaver." –Yami  
"I didn't know Yugi had a beaver." –Teá/Anzu  
-From LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series


	2. Brokeback Oak Tree

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did, I would make the game even gayer. X3 'cause you know that it already was!

**Author's Note:**DOMG!I love you guys xInfinity+2 like seriously. XD It makes me happy that people want to read it. Anyway, I decided that I'm going to respond to reviews. :3 But I want to thank **_gothboymylove_**! She's practically my beta-reader and my boy-love buddy. -high fives-

**_HermioneWeasleyFan:_**Your comment made me squeal loudly at two in the morning. -w- I'm honored that my fanfic is one of your firsts and you really liked it. And the page break comments: they're what I live for. XD  
**_Hiei's Gothic Angel: _**I'm glad it made you happy! I noticed that there was a lack of Roxion in the fandom. D: It's not a very popular pairing but it's too cute to pass up. X3 And here's the next chapter you've been waiting.

And I like to thank the people that added this fanfic to their Story Alert and Favorite Story subscriptions. Those are still compliments. ;3

Enjoy!

--Liiine Breeeak--

"Dude, you totally got pwned." Tidus grinned at the forming welt on Demyx's right cheekbone.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "It's your fault for being late."

"It wasn't my fault!" Demyx tried to justify. "Mr. Luxord held me back after class to 'inform me that my grades are falling behind,'" he mimicked in a poor British accent. "Geez, I don't think I need anyone to point out the obvious."

"Hey ladies!" Leon called from the bench. "If you're done gabbing, come over here."

The boys rose from where they sat and trotted over. Leon motioned them to sit down.

"Okay, we are all very aware that none of us will participate in the Homecoming games, right?" Everyone grunted in response. "Good because honestly, I find no point to practice for a game we can't participate in. So, you're free to do whatever you want but don't leave the school until 3:30. Understood?" Lazy 'yes sirs' came as replies. Leon clapped his hands in dismissal.

After Leon left, the boys headed over to the track. They scattered around on the bleachers and watched the Boys Volleyball players run around.

Tidus sighed in boredom. "What's the point of being out of practice early if we can't go home?"

Hayner returned the sigh. "Because, technically, we're still supposed to be practicing. But as long as we're still on campus, the school board considers that as practice."

"Our school is so messed up," Demyx mumbled.

"Hey Roxy!" Sora shouted from the track. He waved his arms frantically. A stoic Riku stood beside him.

Roxas waved back weakly in comparison. "Hey Sora. Riku."

Riku bobbed his head upwards in greeting. He then leaned downward and muttered into Sora's ear. Sora blushed and started to run again with Riku not far behind; a smirk on his face.

Tidus turned to Roxas. "Dude, I still can't believe that Sora is older than you."

"Seriously, ya?" Wakka added. "He acts more like he's six instead of sixteen."

Roxas shrugged. "It's just how my brother is. It balances us out."

Demyx looked skeptical. "How so?"

"Well, Leon is the angry, stern hardass," he began to explain. "He acts to stoic and cool but he hates to talk about his feelings or anything for that matter. Despite that, he really is a big softie. Especially around Cloud, I've noticed." He appeared to be in deep thought but shook his head and continued, "Sora is seen as the giddy, hyperactive doofus. And he usually is. But there are times when he does get upset. He doesn't like to show it though because he thinks it'll upset other people. Of all the time I've known him, I've only seen him cry twice."

"And what about you?" Hayner asked.

Roxas's face held sadness but it was hidden underneath a wide grin before anyone took notice. "Me? Well, I'm the awesomest of the three!"

Hayner slapped his hand against his forehead. "Geez, forget I asked."

Bored with the conversation, Tidus scouted the area. A devilish grin graced Tidus's face. "Excuse me boys, but I got to try something." With that, he hopped off and ran off.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling, ya?" Wakka asked.

Demyx leaned against the bleacher behind him. "Anything that involves Tidus should give anyone a bad feeling."

Roxas nodded. "In any case, just be prepared to run."

No few moments later, an incident occurred. The volleyball players learned a lesson that day: never run in a pack. Tidus got the 'brilliant' idea of tripping the entire pack with one hit. He threw a (usually) harmless pebble at the leader's ankle. This led the poor boy to topple over…with the whole team following the same manner.

Tidus jumped up in triumphant and yelped with pride. But that was another poor decision on his part as he revealed himself as the culprit. Without fear, he roared with laughter while running back to the bleachers.

"Did you guys see that? They fell like dominoes! Was that awesome or what?" he hollered.

The JJV football team paled at the sight. Close behind Tidus was the entire volleyball team.

"What the fuck did I just say?!" Roxas yelled as the team got up and ran for their lives.

Being the fastest-footed on the team, Tidus led the way to their escape. Seeing as the gymnasium as a haven, they ran towards it.

Upon slamming the main doors open, they ran past the front desk (with the secretary and a random gray-haired kid gawking). They took a sharp turn and scared the living hell out of some freshmen girls as they moved out of the way.

The boys took another turn and ran into a nearby locker-room. With Wakka's and Hayner's combined weight leaning against the door, the door was impossible to open without any reinforcements. The thought of considering losing weight crossed the boys' minds before convincing themselves that it was their 'macho man-powa'.

Feeling safer, they relaxed among random benches. When they finally realized where they were, they gasped in horror.

"Dudes, we're in the girl's locker-room!" Tidus exclaimed.

Hayner said, "I wondered why it smelled like flowers and fruit."

"And the lack of man-scent," Wakka added.

"Or it could be Marluxia," Demyx added with a smirk.

"Dude, we-are-in-the-girl's-locker-room," he enunciated. "And their stuff is here."

"Oh no, Tidus-" Roxas's warning came too late as the darker blonde dug through the various bags. He sighed. "Great, now it's **his** return."

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "Whose return?"

Wakka rubbed his hand against his forehead in full knowledge of the terror of what's to come. "Ya dun want to know."

Tidus made a strange noise of gratification. "Here we go!" He pulled out a bra; a hot pink one with lace in fact. "Judging by the cup size and the restriction of the straps, I would have to say that this is Larxene's." Noticing the horrified face of the mullet-head, he replied, "Calm down. It's not like you didn't know that your sister used these."

Demyx grimaced. "I still had myself convinced that she still used those plain training bras."

"Training bras? You do realize that your sister is like DD, right? I don't think they make training bras to hold that kind of a bust." Hayner's words added no comfort.

Ignoring the chatter, Tidus placed the brassiere on top of his head and hooked it around his chin. He dug through another bag and fished out a towel. He fastened it around his neck. With one foot placed on a bench and closed fists against his hips, he announced, "Have no fear brethren! Braman has returned!"

"Braman?" The corner of Hayner's mouth twitched. "The hell?"

"Braman: it's supposedly his alter ego," Wakka explained.

"You mean my **sexy **alter ego!" The blonde shouted. "By braless, I'm little ol' naïve Tidus. But when I place a well made slingshot upon my head, I become Braman! The defender of all that is breasts!"

"Naïve?" Roxas questioned flatly. "You're probably the most perverted guy I know."

Wakka shook his head in disagreement. "I would have to say that Tidus is almost equal to Axel."

Braman was fumed at the very idea. "I'm nothing like that perv!" He crossed his arms in defiance. "I may be perverted but I'm not a slut. It may surprise you…" He winked. "That I'm still a virgin!"

"Don't worry; it doesn't."

Demyx smirked. "Ouch, such harsh words, Rox."

"I have to admit man, wearing a bra on your head is still pretty weird," Hayner said.

"At least he's touched a bra that wasn't his mother's, ya?"

"Dude, you totally got pwned."

--Braman: the best superhero breasts down--

"Remind why we're in a tree again?"

Sora attempted to glare but it came out as a spiteful form of a pout. "Because, _Riku_, knowing them, they're going to try to escape through the locker-room's window. We're here to keep watch and warn the others when those leatherheads try to escape," he stated in the 'no-duh' tone.

Riku slouched against the base of the tree. He had wanted to spend some time with Sora but his idea did not mesh with hanging out in a tree. "Okay," he drawled. "But why do I have to be here?"

"In case if I fall to my death, I want someone to tell everyone that I died trying to save a kitten," he explained.

A smile tugged at the silver-haired teen's lips. "And the outcome of the kitten?"

The brunet rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He snapped his fingers as an idea struck. "Say that after I fell, the kitten used my body as a landing pad. That way, it's still considered heroic."

The noblest of noble deaths; I salute you." A smile graced the other teen's face that mirrored his own.

Then, a mass of pink caught their attention and they averted their gazes to 'it'.

'It' turned out to be Marluxia. And he looked **pissed**. He walked briskly towards the area where the tree-teens were located. Running after him was a weary Vexen (for it was well known that Vexen had 0-tolerance to any form of athleticism).

"Hey Mar-"

Riku muffled the brunet with his hand. "Shh. Let's see what happens," he whispered. Knowing well of Sora's antics, he kept his hand there as a scene bloomed beneath them.

"Wait, Marluxia! Please!" Vexen called out.

Feeling a slight guilt for making the other run, Marluxia stopped at the foot of the tree. He continued to have his back towards the blonde.

"Did," Vexen paused to catch his breath. This poor soul was not meant to even trot lightly. His breaths even out before he tried again, "Did I do something wrong?"

The rose-haired teen clenched his fists. He began to rant, "Oh no, of course not! The perfect Vexen never does anything wrong! Everything about you is perfect right down to the creases of your boxers!"

The tree-teens inwardly grimaced. They wished not to imagine how Marluxia would know **that**.

Vexen looked perplexed. "Perfect? I ran approximately ten feet and I look like I just ran a marathon. If that's your definition of 'perfect', then Saїx must be a god." He threw his arms in the air in mockery.

A smile couldn't help but appear on other teen's face. "It's not fair. I'm supposed to be furious but you're hard to stay mad at." Marluxia turned around and faced the other. His face became somber. "Why do you always deny it?"

Vexen's face emulated. "You know why."

A pout emerged. "I know. I'm just," his face contorted; trying to find the right words. "I'm just tired of hiding. I can't hug you in the hallway. I can't kiss you or hold you. Hell, I can barely get away with holding your hand under the table." He met Vexen's eye and could tell that the other understood. He too was tired of hiding. "We've been together for almost three years."

Upon hearing this news, Sora made the awkward movement of surprise. Riku instinctively wrapped his other arm around Sora and pulled the teen close to him. He wasn't going to let Sora become a landing pad for an imaginary kitten on his watch.

"I know we'll have to tell everyone eventually. But, not right now. Okay?" Vexen asked meekly.

Marluxia smiled with sincere. "Okay, I can wait. After all…" his smile turned into a sly grin. "I did wait for you…" He stalked over to his prey and whispered seductively, "…in more **ways** than one." He giggled at the blush he received. He gave a quick but affectionate peck on Vexen's lips. He grabbed his hand and headed towards the student parking lot. "Now come on, for causing all this trouble, you're going to give me a _gift_." (Cueing fangirl screams)

After the teens were out of sight, Riku released Sora. Too shock to move, they both remained in the same setting. It was a huge surprise to them both.

In elementary school, Marluxia had laid claim on Vexen; declaring that he was his 'husband'. Caring more about grades than love, Vexen rejected him. This did not help him as he was the first ever to deny Marluxia (which made him want the blonde even more). Over the years, Marluxia flirted with Vexen like crazy and he waved it off. It was rumored that in their freshman year, they got into a fight which led to their supposed friendship. Who would've thought that the school's top student would end up dating the president of the garden club up till their senior year?

The initial shock wore off and Riku managed to say, "What the hell was that?"

Sora shrugged nonchalantly. "A lover's quarrel?"

Riku gave him a dull glare before shaking it off. "I suppose you're right. But we better not tell anyone about this."

The other rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning to. If I outted them, I would be a complete hypocrite."

If there was one thing Riku had learned while being friends with Sora, it was never to take the direct meaning of what he said. Sora had a habit of using the wrong words which gave the other person the wrong idea.

They remained there for moments. Sora leaned against Riku's chest to hear his heartbeat while Riku basked in the sun and fell into a light sleep. It was not the first time that they were like this.

The serenity was soon ruined when a voice called, "Hey Sora! I want to go home!"

Sora looked down and saw an impatient Roxas. Littered about was the rest of the team.

"We don't make very good watchers, do we?" Riku mused.

On the ground, Tidus turned to Wakka.

"Brokeback Oak Tree?"

--CHAPTER TWO: Completed--

Chapter Two is done with more to come!

Yay for Marluxia and Vexen love! :D And don't worry Frosted Flower fans, they'll appear again! Because I have plans for them. ;3

**For anyone who cares:** I plan on posting a chapter twice a week; most likey on Tuesdays and Fridays. However, I leave for vacation this upcoming Tuesday (which I didn't know about until yesterday XD) and most likely won't be able to post anything. But I will post Chapter Three on the Monday before I leave and Chapter Four on the day I get back (either the next Tuesday or Wednesday). I already have Chapter Three done so I can pack all weekend long. yayyy.

I leave you with this:

"Inuyasha, do smell that?" –Miroku  
"…pancakes." –Inuyasha  
"Well, I was gonna say 'boobs' but yeah, let's go with that." –Miroku  
-From Inuyasha Parody 7: Keg Party


	3. Sunburst and Fruit Tree

**Warning: **The same as always. Contains content not suitable for all mental ages.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or its characters. Is this really necessary?

**Author's Note: **I'm beginning to feel like that I'll start ALL of my intro-ANs with "I luv u guys!!1LOL!!1" So let it just be _known_ that I love you people. Even those who don't review, favorite, or alert; just the fact that _someone_ is reading my stuff makes me happy. X3 But then again, it's not that hard to make me happy. Just laugh at one of my jokes or feed me and you're my new BFF. :D

_**Ra No Yokushinryu: **_:'D If my sky was gray, you would be my ray of sunshine. X3 And since you're a fellow Frosted Flowers fan, you'll be pleased with what I have planned for them. I know I am.  
_**gothboymylove: **_ha-ha. You haven't read this chapter. :3  
_**Hiei's Gothic Angel:**_ I'm glad to hear that the characters are turning out nicely! Especially Tidus since I shaped him much similar to myself. -o- Though I don't dance around with a bra on my head (instead it's underwear and I'm Captain Underpants)  
_**HermioneWeasleyFan:**_ As an aspiring writer, I'm happy to know that my words can flow. :) Gah! I knew I made a mistake _somewhere_. While I was looking it over, I found a mistake but decided 'Eh. I can fix it later.' But then I couldn't find it. D: Oh well.

Oh and that game _The World Ends with You_: I finally bought it for the airplane trip. :D Haven't played it yet but it's a fact: Square Enix plus Tetsuya Nomura equals automatic win. Srsly.

As far as I can tell from the cover art, Neku looks like an emofied Sora with large-ass headphones. Joshua/Yoshiya looks a short haired Riku with a cell phone and nicer shoes (both have the snotty attitude). And Shiki…I want to say that I may dislike her as much as Kairi but **that hat**. It throws me off. And I'm in love with Beat! I don't know why but I can tell that he's already going to be my favorite. …I'm just going to ignore that other one.  
I already have my yaoi pairing picked. Because I'm just that cool. XD  
AND HOW DO I KNOW THEIR NAMES WITHOUT PLAYING THE GAME?! 'cause I read the instruction manual…and I'm probably that only person who does. T.T

Anyway!

Enjoy!

--Liiine Breeeak--

"Okay, if Goofy screwed Pluto, would it be considered bestiality?"

"Axel, that's one of the most fucked up questions you have ever asked," Zexion mumbled.

Larxene tapped her index finger against her chin in thought. "Good question, Ax. I guess that it wouldn't since they are both dogs…"

The redhead puffed out his chest; meaning that he was about to make what **he** deemed a 'good point'. "Although they're dogs, according to DiZney's social ladder, Goofy is more human than Pluto. That makes it bestiality."

The girl seemed not convinced. "Yeah, but society likes boxes."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Axel asked.

After the conversation with Mr. Strife and his departure, Zexion checked out his book and left the safety of the library. Of course, being the #1 punching bag, this did not work well in his favor.

A pair of senior jocks got a hold of him. They managed to land a few punches before Larxene came to the rescue.

Most males would feel embarrassed after being saved by a 'girl', by the blonde was a force to reckon with. After all, anyone who could beat Saїx in arm-wrestling deserved to be appraised highly.

The pair later met up with Axel in the parking lot since he **was** the one with a car. But as fate would have it, the car broke down the day before and remained at the shop; leaving the trio to walk home.

However, before they left, a mass of pink caught their eye. They averted their gazes to 'it'. 'It' turned out to be Marluxia's hot pink VW beetle. And it was **moving** while in park. Too few of hypothesizes came to mind but all led to the same conclusion.

None of them would ever speak of the incident again.

Zexion sighed. "She means that society has a tendency to organize everything and everyone into separate categories. We, as humans, have to place where the target seems fit and hold certain expectations of that target." The sigh make a comeback as Axel held a dumbfounded look. "For example, what do we call humans who are born with ovaries and a uterus?"

"Oh, I know!" The redhead held his hand up high. "A woman, a female, a chick," he answered with a hint of pride.

"And those that were born with testis and a…manhood?"

This time, Larxene held her hand up. "Oh! A man, a male, a _dick_." She smirked.

Axel shook his head. "I still don't get your point, Zexy."

The grey-haired teen's eyes narrowed at the nickname but shrugged it off. "Not all females match up to the assumptions given according to what a female is. For example, girls are associated with timidity and generally being fragile." He motioned towards Larxene. "She's definitely not that. She's too headstrong, brash, and a tomboy."

"What about me?"

Zexion blinked in confusion. "Axel, you're…not a girl."

The other two stared at him dumbfounded.

Larxene faintly smirked. "For somebody who has the second highest GPA in the district, you sure are dense."

An embarrassing blush spread across the other teen's face. "Shut up, Larxene. My mind's distracted; that's all."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. Zexion was the most levelheaded person she's met. He rarely got flustered or frustrated. An absentminded Zexion was about as shocking as if Tidus was gay.

"By the way, Axel," he continued. "You're just a pedophile."

Axel feigned hurt. "I am not! They're _still_ legal." He quickly changed the subject. "But wow, Zexy. Only you could turn a topic about cartoon dogs humping each other into something deep and philosophical."

"You know Axel; I think you're just jealous that Zexion can actually sound smart while being smart."

"Shush your mouth, _dick_."

--GameteOne: What's in your gonads?--

With a hybrid of a yawn and a sigh emanating from him, Roxas collapsed on his bed. He care not that the clock read 5:30; he was going to sleep.

Or he would have if his cell phone hadn't ringed.

He fished out his phone from his back pocket and without looking at the number, answered it. "Yello?"

"H-Hello," came the hesitant reply.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He couldn't recall the voice. Maybe the wrong number? "Who is this?" He asked.

"The name is Zexion. Mr. Strife asked me to tutor you this weekend." The voice belonged to the same person but it sounded different. The hesitance from earlier completely disappeared.

Zexion sounded very familiar. Roxas knew that they have been going to the same school since they were toddlers. He may have even helped the kid with some bullies once. But other than that, Roxas didn't really know the other teen.

"Oh," he responded dumbly.

Then there was the best kind of silence: awkward.

So…" Roxas started.

"Are you free between the hours of noon to 3:00 tomorrow?" Zexion asked.

The voice sounded so authoritative that Roxas answered without thinking, "Yeah, I am."

Zexion made an odd sound before replying, "Good. Where would you like to meet?"

Gathering his confidence back, the blonde said, "That depends where you live."

"Sunburst Avenue."

Roxas blinked in surprise. "That's only a few blocks away. I live right on Fruit Tree. Is it alright if I just come by your place?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." The hesitation returned.

"Great, I'll see you then."

Now that that was over, Roxas automatically assumed that he could go back trying to fall asleep.

But he found himself unable to.

His heat was pounding too fast.

--Best street names EVER--  
--Be jealous--

"See? I told you it'd be alright."

Zexion exhaled noticeably. "How is it alright? I stuttered and got nervous. And as a defense mechanism, I become commanding and a jackass."

Larxene shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. She lay sprawled on the other teen's bed as the said-teen sat on the floor. "You weren't that bad. You've gotten better."

"Yeah I guess. I just hope that I can keep it up."

The girl smiled sadly. She had known Zexion for years and he had always had a problem combating his shyness. It came to the point that people thought the boy was mute. "Don't worry, man. If you can't handle it, just call me." Receiving a nod, she changed the subject. "But you have to admit: it's awesome how we were talking about **him** the other day and then POW! An opportunity presents itself. Looks like the Fates are smiling down on you, Zex," she gushed.

"I know Axel won't be if he finds out."

Well known fact #1: Axel has a huge crush/obsession with Roxas.

Well know fact #2: Axel does not appreciate competition.

Larxene pondered for a second. Coming with a decision, she shook her head. "True, but I'll make sure he won't interfere."

Well known fact #3: Larxene can kick Axel's ass.

Zexion tilted his head in slight confusion. "Interfere? I'm just going to tutor him."

A sly smirk graced the blonde's face. "Who said anything about _just_ tutoring him?"

It took a couple of clicks before it dawned on him.

A blush spread like wildfire. "I don't think that's going to happen, Larx. That sounds too much like those fanfics that you read."

Larxene blinked. "Oh wow, you're right. Maybe there will be some mindless smut."

"No! There **will** not **be** any **smut**!" He growled. The girl was too deep into her 'boyonboy-love' mode to think any different. He sighed dejectedly. "You do know that it's creepy that you're imagining sex between your best friend and your brother's best friend."

She opened her mouth to retort and snapped it shut. A look of thought was evident but was soon replaced with a scowl. "I actually wasn't but now I am. Thanks Zex. I always wanted to imagine you hot and naked, squirming underneath an equally attractive blonde." Her tone oozed sarcasm (with a tad of fangirl).

"Who said that he would be dominant?" It was bad enough that they were even having this conversation but to assume that Zexion was the submissive?

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Please. Like you would ever initiate and take over."

Despite his girly features, Zexion was chalked full of testosterone. And that meant aggression and struggle. "I could to."

She smirked. "Then prove it. Tomorrow, kiss Roxas. If you do, I'll buy you lunch for a month and recognize you as the dominant. And if you fail, well let's just say…" Her voice darkened. "You don't want to do that."

Zexion gulped. Many situations ran through his head on what would happen if he failed. But he could not back down. It was the _man_ thing to do. "Fine. Deal."

They shook on it.

Soon, a silence blanketed the teens as they sat. Although being an oxymoron, it was a comfortable awkwardness.

Zexion interrupted it. "Good thing Axel's not here. Or things would _really_ be awkward."

She nodded her head. "He would probably be bragging about how he almost got into **his** pants."

"And how he got beaten down by **his** eldest brother." He grinned.

Larxene laughed at the memory. The day before the incident, Axel boasted about how he was going to score with the blonde boy. The day after, he came to school with his face swollen and a snide comment of 'Mission Failed'.

"Where did the pyro run off to anyway?" She asked.

The other teen shrugged. "He said that he forgot to run an errand for his mother."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Geez. Every time she gets pregnant, she's real needy. His parents really need to look into condoms."

Zexion nodded. "You would think that eleven children would be enough." Another silence took form. He twiddled with his thumbs. A habit he formed when he thought of bringing up an uncomfortable topic. "Is your brother home?"

Immediately, she knew what he conveyed. "I told him not to He should be staying over with either Roxas or Tidus. Hopefully with Tidus." Receiving a confused look, she explained, "That little brat still has my bra."

He snickered. "Are you staying over tonight?"

Larxene contorted her face in thought. "I think I still have a day's worth of clothes. I plan on going home tomorrow morning after the hag leaves for work. I should grab some clothes for Dem too." She laughed solemnly. "It feels like Demyx and I live in everyone else's home but our own."

"And everyone else doesn't mind."

"Thanks Zex."

--Accidents in the backseat causes kids--

Roxas officially decided that insomnia sucked. Tossing and turning for hours was torture for those who desired rest. After mind-numbing lessons and an action-packed practice, the guy needed a break.

The conversation with Zexion disturbed him the most.

**He was always there.** They drew stick figures with pitchforks for arm in Kindergarten (Roxas still did). They partnered in the 5th grade science fair. Hell, they graded each other's essays in 8th grade.

And only (maybe) four times had Roxas put any effort in engaging a conversation.

It made him feel guilty; not only because of Zexion but of everyone else had he grew up with.

He was best friends with Olette and Pence along with Hayner. But because he was a year older, he went to high school without them. Even as freshmen, Olette and Pence took more advanced classes. Football gave Roxas the only chance to 'reconnect' with Hayner.

The few names of the sophomore girls that Roxas knew of were Kairi, Naminé, and Rikku. He _may_ have had one conversation with Naminé last year.

Truth be told, Demyx was the only other sophomore Roxas associated with.

Shaking his thoughts off, he decided two things.

One: He decided to try and be friends with this Zexion kid.

And Two: If he couldn't get any sleep, neither was Demyx.

He reached for his phone and dialed Demyx's cell by heart.

It rang once before the other answered, "Hey Rox! You should've come over to Tidus's."

Roxas loathed the other boy. Demyx sounded too awake at three in the morning.

He heard a crash in the background; followed by a set of man-giggles. "What's going on over there?"

"Well…" Demyx drawled. "Let's just say that Tidus's mom didn't hide the sugar very well."

Roxas cringed. Tidus plus sugar equaled utter chaos. "What's he doing?"

There was a pause as Demyx checked. "Currently: he is floundering around in his mom's clothes."

In the background, Roxas heard "Oh Wakka? Oh Wakka! Where art thou, Wakka?"

The other continued, "And obviously looking for Wakka."

Roxas laughed with a hint of sympathy. "What did Tidus do this time?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I wasn't around when Tidus got sugarized but whatever happened, it embarrassed the hell out of Wakka. He's been hiding for two hours."

The blonde felt bad. During one of Tidus's sugar rushes, Roxas was unfortunate enough to witness it. He found just how open and **affectionate** Tidus could get.

"Are you sure he's still even there?" Roxas asked in an amused tone.

"His car's still here. So I'm assuming he-" He was cut off.

"Demdem! Help me find Wakka. I can't find him annnywherrre."

Roxas started to count down. "3…2…1." He heard a loud 'thud' in the background. "The favorite part of his sugar rushes-"

The other finished, "Is the crash. Sound asleep…or unconscious." He sighed wistfully. "Are we still hanging out tomorrow?"

About to reply, his thoughts traveled to Zexion. "Sorry. Can't."

Demyx gasped in mock shock. "What? Roxas has other plans?! Let me guess: date?"

"Me on a date?"

"Yeah, you're right. You on a date is like Tidus being gay." Demyx laughed. "Just kidding dude. Maybe one day you'll find the right person."

Roxas replied sarcastically, "I like how you say 'person'."

"Hey, you _could_ be gay," Demyx replied almost too hopefully.

Feeling rather uncomfortable about his sexuality with his best **guy** friend, he returned to the previous topic. "It's not a date. Cloud asked this guy Zexion to help me out with English."

"Ooh. I know him. He's a friend of Larxene's." There was a long pause. "I think I remember that he lives in his huge house by himself."

"And his parents?"

"Workaholics," he replied matter-of-factly. "Anyway dude, with Tidus out, I'm going to go find Wakka. Then I'm heading to bed."

"Alright man, see ya."

Without waiting for a reply, Roxas hung up.

The conversation did him some good as it cleared his head enough to fall asleep.

However, the anxiety of tomorrow still lingered.

--Chapter Three: Completed--

Chapter Three is done with more to come!

I'm sorry that the last part isn't my best. Phone conversations are hard to narrate since facial expressions and body posture cannot be conveyed between the characters. When I first wrote the original, it was a lot better. But my computer was like, "LOL! I DELETES IT!" My computer hates me, _I swear_.

I've been throwing so many hints in every chapter. It's ridonkulous. But we all know the OTP of this fanfic. X3! And I gave Zexion some background so he's not just some creepy background stalker. DX

Anyway, I'm off for vacation till the first Tuesday of August! Then I will finally post a chapter where Zexion and Roxas actually do something together.

No; not **that**. Perverts. XD

Now I'm off! To infinity and beyond! -shot-


	4. Three Cheers for Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Is this really necessary?

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaack! Miss me? Yeah, I missed me too.

Why yes; I do realize that this is late and I do apologize for it. My original flight went through Houston and I was supposed to be home by 3. However, that hurricane Ed-something had my flight cancelled and I ended up getting home at midnight. D: Not cool. And I was just tired yesterday from the experience of messing with airports/airplanes for 14 hours. DX

But there were some interesting things…

A dude that sat across from me at the airport wore shorts that were so short that I could see one of his balls. Then at an amusement park, I nearly was bulldozed by a large mass of Brits. Some of those Brits took off their shirts moments later in the name of America.

I learned that language barriers are no problem when we're laughing at each other's misfortunes.

After spending the day at the beach, I found enough sand in my shorts and enough seashells and fish in my brother's trunks to make our own beach.

And now school starts next week. I die a little inside every time someone reminds me.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**HermioneWeasleyFan: **Godly? :3 That's cockiness booster. XD

**gothboymylove:** Almost everything makes you hungry. :P And I got sunburned…right on my nose. D:

**Hiei's Gothic Angel: **Yeah, I've read a lot of fanfics where Larxene is just a crazy bitch. But I see her as the more big sister type. She needs love too. :D

**Ra no Yokushinryu:** And you've been AN'd again! You're on a roll. X3

Anyway! On with the story!

In regards to the following event, what Sora did is that exact same of what my mother did. It's why I love my mother so.

Enjoy! And sorry for the lateness!

--Liiine Breeeak--

"Roxy, wake up!"

Roxas opened his eyes sluggishly to find Sora towering over him. Through his grogginess, he slurred, "Whazzit?" He glanced at the alarm clock. He groaned as it read '5:30 AM'.

Sora twitched impatiently. Without hesitation and concern for his brother, he grabbed a hold of the blonde's arm and heaved him out of bed. "There's no time to explain! You gotta see this."

Too tired to neither fight nor care, Roxas stumbled behind Sora. Having to live with the constant energy and pep for years, he grew used to some of the brunet's antics. But he still wished that his brother chose a more appropriate time to wake him up.

Sora towed the unfortunate creature across the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Once outside, Sora pointed at a tree in their yard. "Look, Roxy!" He said with excitement. "Someone left us a pumpkin for Halloween!"

Confusion washed over the younger brother. "Pumpkin? Who goes around randomly leaving pumpkins on people's front lawns?"

Answer: no one went around randomly leaving pumpkins on people's front lawns. Well, maybe except for creepy background stalkers.

Roxas lazily meandered to the tree as Sora followed closely behind. As they turned the corner, realization hit home and a slight irritation reached the blonde.

"…Sora, that's a basketball."

--I go around randomly leaving pumpkins on people's front lawns--

Zexion tapped his foot in impatience. He checked his watch for 37th time in the last 15 minutes.

"Ten past twelve," he said out loud to no one in particular. "He's late."

As much as he hated to admit it, he had a knack of being over-compulsive and a perfectionist. He always turned his homework in; always finished his schoolwork; always on time.

Because of the continuous _always_, his schedule was usually full. He had somewhere to be at some time on some day everyday.

That was why he rarely accepted requests to tutor someone. When he did though, if the person was even a minute late, he called it off completely.

For the first time, he waited. The thought, on if it was worth it or not, never crossed his mind.

He knew that it was.

The sound of his doorbell broke his thoughts. He strode to the door with his head held high and back straight. The Board of Proper Etiquette would be proud.

He took deep breaths and mentally prepared himself. However, no amount of mental preparation would have helped him. His perfect posture **faltered** when he opened the door.

There, on his front door step, was a _panting_, _wet_, _shirtless_ (and _shoeless_) Roxas.

Zexion had the urge to slam his door right then. The sensory overload was too much for the _usually_ clean virginal mind.

"Sorry I'm late." Roxas hunched on his knees; trying to even his breaths. "My brother thought it would be thoughtful of him to turn off my alarm," he started to explain. "When I woke up, it was already late. So, I practically ran over here in nothing but my pants." He scratched his head in embarrassment. Now that he thought about it, he could had called and said he would be late. But sadly for Roxas (and Zexion), he didn't think that far ahead. "And because the Gods love me, my neighbor's sprinklers turned on while I went thought her yard."

Absentmindedly listening, Zexion watched the droplets of waters as they trickled off of the blonde's bangs and ran down the boy's body. Despite being on the worst team of Kingdom High, Roxas still kept up on weight training.

Unluckily for the gray-haired teen, the sprinklers were not the only thing that was turned on.

Roxas shuffled nervously. The other teen had not said one word and kept staring at him. It was uncomfortable but not unpleasant. "Uh, can I come in?"

Zexion snapped out of his daze and realized his mistake. Turning to avoid eye contact, he announced firmly, "You can but stay on the tile. I'll bring you a towel and a dry set of clothes." His earlier posture returned and he marched towards the main hallway. Only after he turned the corner did he let his composure falter once more.

He slide down the wall and sat with his back against the wall. He covered his mouth with his hands; his burning; his body shaking.

It was not everyday that he caught **that** kind of a view of the blonde.

He cursed himself for being so pathetic. A normal person would have reacted differently. They would have laughed and teased at the other's misfortunate and everything would be peachy. But Zexion was not a normal person. He had to ogle the blonde and made the situation from salvageable to just-plain-awkward.

His heart beat became faster. His skin heated. His breathing was erratic. He had an odd feeling _somewhere_ in his pants. Recognizing the signs immediately, he got up and walked unsteadily down the hall.

Alas, he lost his balance. His body collided against the wall before collapsing with a 'thud'.

This attracted the attention of the boy in the other room (who was at the time admiring the 60 inch plasma TV).

"Hey, man. You okay?" Zexion heard the other's voice getting closer.

He scowled. Nothing was going as planned. First, Roxas arrived late. Second, Roxas arrived…like _that_. Third, now he was the oh-so-nice effects of hormonal arousal with Roxas as the witness. This day could not get any better.

--Roxas got Zexion's carpet wet…in more way than one! Ooh--  
--I'm so mature--

A BAJILLION MILES AWAY

"Dude, it doesn't feel the same without Roxas."

"I know, man," Hayner said in agreement with Tidus.

The Junior-Junior Varsity football team (with the exception of Roxas) scattered about in Hayner's room.

Hayner and Demyx were in the middle of an intense game of Go-Phish on the floor.

Wakka sat in the corner, flipping through a Balling Rock magazine.

And Tidus was sprawled on the teen's bed, playing Sackbeasts on the Infinitendo BS.

"Come on Paprikachu! Use your stupid Electric Sneeze attack already!" Tidus grumbled.

Ignoring Tidus, Hayner asked Demyx, "Where did he have to go, anyway?"

"Do you have a four?" Getting a 'go-phish', he answered while drawing a card. "He said that Zexion is helping with his studies today."

"Have a jack?" Demyx handed him the card. "Who's that?"

Rather annoyed at the game, Tidus turned off the system and joined the conversation. "He's that really smart 10th grader. When Vexen graduates, Zexion will be Kingdom High's top student."

Hayner looked bewildered. "How would you know that?"

The darker blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I heard it while the girls were changing in the locker room."

Demyx slapped his forehead. "Damnit Tidus; you're so obsessed with girls that-"

Feeling irritated at the direction of the conversation, Wakka stood up abruptly. He aimlessly threw the magazine and headed for the door. "I'm heading to the CD store. Anyone joining?" His thoughts traveled to someone specific but he shook them off.

Demyx gave Hayner an unusual look and the other nodded.

Yeah, there's something that I want that just came out." Hayner got up and joined Wakka.

Not receiving any other responses, they took off.

Demyx waited until Hayner signaled their departure with the slamming of the front door. After which, he gave a hard stare at Tidus, who shifted uneasily.

"W-What?"

"What the hell is up with you and Wakka?" He asked harshly.

Tidus's eyes widened at the unexpected question. He quickly recovered. "Nothing is wrong. I just-"

The other interrupted him with the same harshness. "Tidus; don't **lie** to me." He hated it when friends kept problems a secret. He hated it more when they lied about it.

The teen posture deflated in defeat. "Fine. But don't tell anyone else."

Mullet-head felt not too happy about keeping secrets but if that what it took to get the other talking then- "Okay. I won't tell."

The blonde gulped. "Okay; you know how I get when my sugar level gets too high, right?" Demyx nodded. "Well, last night at my house when it was just me and Wakka…I kind of went a little further than usual…by choice." He flinched at the last part as if anticipating the other to hit him.

Seconds passed before it clicked in Demyx's head. "Oh. That **is** a little different." Three cheers for awkward. "Well, I don't care. And I'm sure Roxas won't either." He paused; thinking. "Hayner's a little iffy. And I guess Wakka…"

Tidus looked at the floor dejectedly. He vaguely reminded Demyx of a kicked puppy.

"I never took him for a homophobe," he finished.

The younger teen's face turned red and continued to stare at the floor. "I thought he…you know."

Demyx scratched the back of his head. "Yeah; I actually thought so too."

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No; I think he's just a little confused."

--Tidus was annoyed because Paprikachu kept fainting--  
--Against Pudgy's Farts attack--

"Fuck! Trying to talk to him is like talking to a fucking stop sign."

Demyx heard Hayner swearing as he slammed the door for the second time that day.

Hayner stomped into the kitchen and found the other teen sitting at the table. He crashed onto a chair. Noticing that Tidus was nowhere in sight, he announced, "Next time, you talk to Wakka."

Mullet-head studied the other. He sported a nice bruising over his left eyes. He cringed at it before replying, "Don't worry about it. I don't think there will be a next time any time soon."

"What did he say?" Hayner questioned.

He shook his head. "It's a problem that only they can solve. We would just make the situation worse."

"So, it's something stupid," he mused.

"Pretty much." Demyx sighed.

Moments passed in silence.

Gaining confidence, Hayner asked, "Do you think that our group is falling apart?"

Demyx gave Hayner an incredulous look. "Dude, we've had fights before. This one is going to end by Monday. And I give the tutoring by tomorrow. Roxas hated tutors. Nothing is different about it." Then he stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Just a few words of advice…" Hayner began. The other stopped and gave him his attention. "Don't depend so much on the usual. Life may be peachy now and then but shit happens. Sometimes, all you have to do is make a few adjustments. Other times, your whole world is turned upside down and you have no fucking clue about how to change it back. But the thing is: you can't. You can't turn back the clock and make things the way they used to be. No amount of prayer and wishing will change the unchangeable. Maybe the argument will pass or maybe it will linger. Maybe he will change his mind or go back to his old ways. It doesn't matter. But **there will always be a chance** that the outcome will be different than how you want it to be. Be open to change or you'll get fucked in the long run."

"And here are my few words of advice. The next you get the idea that you have something smart to say, don't. Because what you have to say is some fortune cookie bullshit."

Then, Demyx left with a slam.

Hayner felt not angry at his friend.

He felt sorry that Demyx will get fucked in the long run.

And the long run wasn't very far away.

--Chapter Four: Completed--

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! _Suspense._ Well okay, not really.

Holy knockers, Braman! Hayner actually did _something_ instead of just standing in the background and picking his nose.

I know that the chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger but I'll update as soon as I can. Again, I'm sorry for the lateness and cliffiness of the chapter. I promise there'll be some fluff in the next one to make up for this one. :D Okay?

I leave you with this:

"What if it's possessed; waiting to pork-chop us in the back of the head?"

"I'm…not a spicy tuna roll."

"Then I wish I had more zippers so I could tell you to ZIP IT."

-All from Neku of _The World Ends With You_. The writers made him say the dumbest shit. XD And I love him for it.


	5. Harro Thar

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own KH or its characters.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. Where the HELL have I been? I'm sorry, guys. I think I probably lost the readers I had left. DX School has been killing me. I ran on four hours of sleep for three days. Currently, I'm running on 40 minutes. But I decided to finally write! Thus, I did.

It's not a long chapter and the plot barely moved. But it's something, damnit! Now, I shall throw confetti and celebrate. :D

Enjoy!

--Liiine Breeeak--

If there was one thing that Zexion loathed, it was not being control.

Not only did he lose control over the situation but also over his own body.

Of course, he had gotten into _this_ condition before. But never to this intensity while having the boy who he liked standing half-naked in his living room. Or in this case, the boy who he liked kneeling half-naked in front of him.

"Hey man, you okay?" The blond asked again.

Zexion nodded meekly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a muscle spasm." He staggered up and regained his perfect posture. Luckily for him, boys learned at a young age not to stare at each others' crotches. Because if Roxas hadn't learned that lesson, he would've learned something rather interesting about Zexion.

Roxas looked perplexed. "Muscle spasm?" He was not buying it. A muscle spasm was an involuntary jerk of a muscle. From what he remembered, it did not cause people to completely lose balance, and try to bulldoze down the walls.

Trying to change the subject, the other teen said the first things that came to mind, "You're getting my carpet wet." He internally grimaced at the double meaning.

"Oops. Guess I am." The blond scratched the back of his neck. "I'll just get back on the tile." With that, Roxas walked _painfully_ slow back; leaving Zexion alone in the hallway.

As soon as Roxas disappeared, the gray-haired teen trotted to his bedroom. He shut his door with a slight crack. Out of sheer panic, he pulled out his phone and called the first person in his phone book.

The phone was halfway through its first ring before a voice answered, "Well, harro thar, Zexah."

Ignoring the degrading nickname, Zexion replied in a rushed tone. "Axel, I need help."

"Wait, you need help?" The redhead sounded skeptical. "The same guy who-"

Again, out of panic, the younger teen blurted out, "I have a problem in my pants!"

There was a pause.

There was a **very long** pause.

"Ooh." Axel then replied rapidly, "I'll be there soon!"

"Wait, Axel, I-" But it was too late.

The other had already hung up.

Zexion sighed. His day was going peachy.

There was a problem in his pants; a problem in his living; and a problem on its way over.

His day was going _just_ peachy.

--Zexah time fo one dolla?--

--Mo?--

A bored Roxas was a curious Roxas. After noticing that the other teen was taking his sweet time, the blonde meandered around the house (ignoring the tile rule).

The first thing he noticed was the abundance of clean. Coming from a brother of a spaz and a manly man, his house was a war zone.

The second thing he noticed was how plain the house was. With only shades of white, gray, and black, Zexion's house seemed _incomplete_.

Before his thoughts traveled any further, a faint buzz reached his ears.

"That sounds like a…"he mumbled out loud.

Ignoring the tile rule once again, he adventured toward the direction of the buzz. After turning a few corners, he reached a room.

And in the room was a dryer.

--King Roxas and the Search of the Holy Dryer--

A DEAF STAR AWAY

"Riiiku," Sora whined. "This is so boring."

Riku furrowed his brows in concentration. There was no way he was going to lose again. He had it all figured out. He moved his knight. "Check," he announced triumphantly.

The brunet sighed. He picked up his pawn and moved it one square. "Checkmate."

With the pride perfectly demolished, Riku slouched in his chair. "That's the fifth consecutive win."

Sora shrugged his shoulder apathetically. His plan to hang out with Riku did not involve playing chess.

"I'm guessing you're getting bored, eh?" Riku asked with a hint of hurt.

Over the years of his life, Sora had been called 'dimwitted'. The assumption was more based on the few quirks rather than him in general. Sure, his grades could use some improvement, but he was someone who was more 'people-smart'. And the hurt in Riku's voice magnified in Sora's ears.

"I'm bored not because of you," he explained. "I'm bored because playing chess for almost four hours is not my idea of fun."

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just tired to losing all the time."

Sora smirked almost seductively. "Well, it's not your fault that you're easy to _dominate_." He pushed himself out of the chair and walked away with a swish of the hips.

The silver-haired teen blushed. It took a great deal of concentration not to tackle and ravish the other boy right there and then.

An aggressive Sora was a **very **attractive Sora.

But as of that moment, Riku hated it.

He always had a soft spot for the brunet that he had for no one else.

However, that soft spot had grown recently.

Rather inappropriate thoughts of Sora had invaded his thoughts; taking over his mind and some parts of his body.

Riku wondered if Sora knew the effect he had over him.

The TV in the living room turned on. The opening theme song of Sackbeasts came on.

"Sack-a-beast! It's you and me! I know it's my destinah!" Sora sang off-key.

The teen smiled lovingly.

If only that goofball had a clue…

--Chapter 5: Completed--

**Author's Note:** I have no idea of when the next chapter might be. I'll probably do some other side projects until I get back into the groove. So, there'll be more works from me! Just not for this fanfic. DX

Stay tuned!


End file.
